Talk:Wanted: Dead!
Is this quest glitched for anyone else? I'm outside Moxxi's, Hera spawned in, and I ran to Moxxi's before coming out to try her. When I did..the rest of her squad spawned, but Hera herself didn't. Is there any way to fix this? Assassins Falling Off Ledge I was playing as the Berserker and I punched Ceresia off a cliff into an abyss, I didn't have the mission as the main active one so I thought it had counted but later on when I checked she wasn't checked off and won't respawn for a kill. What can I do other than mod the mission. Should I use a friend's game to do it? Stuck Two of the assassin leaders fell off the road and I can't finish it.. is there any way to get them to respawn? :try leaving the area and returning, this should reset 'fallen' enemies. otherwise restart from t-bone. if leader is not killed the squad respawns. 19:56, November 27, 2010 (UTC) cleanup Since there is a cleanup tag on the article, I was thinking does this: "Near the main intersection and where the character fights Vulcana's squad is an NPC who says ''"This ain't the kinda place to be a loner, you ain't got friends to count on, you gonna get dead." As Vulcana and her Lance Assassins are most likely the first opponents you face in the DLC and are formidable because of their speed and agility, this NPC's words serve as an apt warning to those just starting the DLC."'' have anything to do with the mission? I mean, a lot of NPCs say that. Auntarie 17:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :a recent edit added a surfeit of personal pronouns to the article. personal pronouns are sanctioned by the wikia convention and are scheduled for immediate termination. 17:33, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I went thru the page and reworded it to remove the pronouns. As for the trivia section, the NPC and its comment may have been put there intentionally. Its hard to say, but might be worth mentioning. Its not really trivia, perhaps move it to a notes section? 18:00, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Assassin Squad Locations? It's been awhile since I played Knoxx's Armory (currently focusing on DLC4). Anyone remember the ambush locations of the Lance Assassin squads? The first is right outside Moxxi's place during You've Got Moxxi: Moxxi's Red Light and the last is at Road's End during Armory Assault. If you guys can help me remember, we can put it down in the article. T-bone junction, The Ridgeway where you battle Kyros and just after you teleport into Road's End. Oh, and sign your posts with four tildes (~) please. Auntarie 17:46, October 2, 2011 (UTC) moved from article Brick's signature's text is a child-like scrawl (possibly because the size of his hands could make it hard to hold a pencil/pen). SiegeMaster 23:11, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Where do you turn this in? I'm at the spot on the map where the icon says to go, have cleared out the enemies, wandered around, and found nothing. 01:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :in the last covered walkway. look at corkboard. 02:49, July 29, 2012 (UTC) thumb|100pxMaye this should be added to the article, right now it says 'at the control panel...' There is no indication in-game that the bulletin board has an interactive area, unless you move your cursor over the spot. 19:17, September 16, 2012 (UTC)